Why?
by Kat Reguba
Summary: "Why does Logan hate me?"


**Author's note: Yeah, I know it's not my usual pairing. But it kinda is. If you tilt your head and squint :P **

**This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Jean owns Scott, no one owns Rogue, and I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Alright class, that's all for today. On Friday we'll be reviewing Chapter 8 for your test Monday." Scott could almost feel the groan that swept around the room. He really did hate to give tests on Mondays, and tried to avoid it as best he could, but it just didn't work out this time. "Rogue, could I speak to you for a moment?" The young women froze, looking at her friends briefly before turning back to him.<p>

"Sure Mr. Summers." Waving at Kitty and Jubilee, she headed back to Scott's desk, more than a little confused about what he wanted. Then again, she knew Jean's birthday was coming up. And it wouldn't be the first time he'd asked her to shop for him. Apparently sleeping with a telepath had it downside.

Scott was silent as she approached, waiting for the room to empty before speaking. "Rogue…I…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. It wasn't fair to ask this of her, but it was really the only way. Three years had passed, and yet he still hadn't found an answer to his question.

Marie was even more confused. Scott was not the sort of person who didn't know what to say. Maybe this wasn't about Jean. _'Oh no!_' She inwardly groaned _'Don't tell me Ah failed that test! Ah studied all naight for thayt!' _Just as she was about to speak, Scott beat her to it.

"Why does Logan hate me?" He asked in a rush, almost grateful to finally have it off his chest.

"Wut?" Came the inarticulate reply, before Marie composed herself. "So this isn't about me failing our last test?

Now it was Scott's turn to be confused. "Oh, no. You passed."

Letting the relief wash through her for a moment, she turned back to the question at hand. "You really don't know?" The man shook his head, and Marie made sure the door was locked before replying. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else." A pause as she reconsidered. "Well, at least make sure Dr. Grey doesn't tell anyone else."

"I promise. And I'll make sure Jean does too."

Satisfied with his answer, Marie leaned against a desk, studying him. How much could she tell him? '_If Ah'm gonna die, maight as well go out with flyin' colors.' _"Logan doesn't hate you. He envies you." Judging from the way Scott's jaw hit the floor, he hadn't considered that. Sighing, she shook her head. Wasn't it obvious? Then again, they didn't have him running around their head like she did.

"He _envies_ me?" That particular shade of pale didn't look to good, but Marie continued.

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he?" She didn't wait for an answer, more than a little upset that everyone overlooked what was right in front of them. "Mr. Summers, you have a great job, respect of everyone who meets you, you're second only to the Professor around here, you get to help save the world on a regular basis, and to top it all off, you've got a gorgeous wife that can put supermodels to shame." She shook her head "If Logan loses control, people could die. If you lose control, the entire mansion could be destroyed. Ms. Munroe can obliterate the Earth's climate. The Professor or Dr. Grey could wipe out the entire human race.

"And yet no one has any issue comin' up ta y'all in the cafeteria, or after class, or even just in tha halls." Her Southern accent was out in force, but for once, Marie didn't care. "Cause ain't no one ever seen ya lose control. Try it once, an' see who comes up to ya then."

Blinking a few times, she realized there were tears in her eyes. Not only for Logan, but for herself, and for Scott. People like him didn't realize what it was like to be the social outcast, and never even took time to think about it.

Scott was at a loss for words. Rogue was right, he'd never thought about it like that. None of them did. They'd all assumed that Logan was just being an ass. "Thank…thank you Rogue. You've given me quite a lot to think about. You may go."

Without a word Marie gathered her things and left, making sure to close the door behind her. Arriving at her room, she was grateful to find it empty. Her books were tossed on the bed as she made a beeline for her closet. After a talk like that, she needed a good run to clear her head. Leftovers from when she'd absorbed Logan no doubt. She changed quickly, her mind on autopilot as she headed for the woods. Another Logan trait.

Meanwhile, Scott was still frozen behind his desk, mind racing with everything Rogue had told him. And that was how Jean found him hours later. Wordlessly he showed her his conversation with Rogue, and the revelation that came with it. Coming around the desk Jean slipped into his lap, letting him hold her just as much as she was holding him.

Because Rogue was right. The students didn't know how Scott had accidentally knocked his glasses off and blew off the roof of the library. Or how she had nightmares so bad she'd reduced everything in her room to dust before the Professor calmed her down. Or the time Ororo almost destroyed Cerebro, and the Professor, with an ill placed lightning bolt.

All of it had happened before they were teachers, when they were still children learning about their powers. They'd had time to make mistakes, and learn from them. A courtesy they hadn't extended to their fellow X-man. And it was time they started.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, not so sure about the ending, but there ya go. Reviews are love!<strong>


End file.
